Lets Not KyuMin
by LeeHanJae
Summary: Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu -KyuMin-


Author : Lee Han Jae ( Lee_HanJae )

Judul : Lets Not

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other Cast

Genre : Sad Romance

Length : Chapter

Warning : Boys Love, TYPO, OOT, OOC Menyebabkan mual -_-"

Pairing : KyuMin

_No Reader Silent_

_No Bash_

_I Hate Silent Reader -_-_

_._

_._

_._

_Present Lets Not By Lee Han Jae _

Kyuhyun POV

Aku dan Sungmin kini duduk di taman dekat kampus Sungmin hyung. Lee Sungmin adalah Namjachingu ku. Meskipun terpaut umur cukup jauh aku yang berumur 18 tahun sedangkan Sungmin hyung berumur 21 tahun. _Hari ini hari terakhir untukku bertemu dengan mu Minnie hyung._

"Ada apa Kyunnie?" Ia mengusap lembut kepala ku. aku pasti rindu dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Aku… aku ingin mengakhirnya hyung" Aku berkata pelan. Sambil menatap mata kelincinya itu.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak lucu" Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Ahh aku pasti merindukan bibirnya itu.

"Aku serius hyung. Liat dan tatap mataku" Ujarku tegas sambil menatap mata indah itu.

Tes

Tes

Air mata indahnya itu kini jatuh ke pipi chubbynya itu. '_Mianhae hyung'_

"Wae? Wae? Apakah kau bosan kyuhyun? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku" Ia berteriak parau. Mencengkram pundakku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi hyung melihat mu seperti ini.

"Mianhae hyung" Aku berdiri dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Menghapus air mata yang berada di pipiku. Bahkan aku tidak sanggup melihat air mata itu.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya eomma." Ujarku dingin kepada Yeoja paruh baya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Benarkah?" Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah kemasi barang-barangmu. Besok kita pindah ke Paris. Menyusul tunanganmu Seohyun" Eomma menepuk pelan pundakku. Dan berjalan kearah ruang kerja appa. Aku terjatuh dilantai. Berusaha menahan sakit ini. Memeluk kedua lututku. Aku yang berakting kuat kini terlihat rapuh. Aku yang dulu pernah berjanji menjagamu kini mengingkarinya. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjagamu selamanya dan nanti.

_Flashback ( Author POV )_

_Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin yang sedang asyik membaca di perpustakaan kuliahnya. Menutup kedua matanya._

"_Ahh nugu ya?" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan yang berada dimatanya._

"_Tebak siapa?" Kyuhyun berujar sambil terkikik kecil._

"_Hyak Cho Kyuhyun lepaskan" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya. Ia duduk disamping Sungmin. _

"_Membaca apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan buku yang Sungmin pegang. _

"_Ini? Love Is Never Gone Novel karangan Kim Jaejoong. Ceritanya bagus banget" Ujar Sungmin._

_CHUP~_

_Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin. Semburat merah kini bertengger manis di pipi chubby Lee Sungmin._

"_Ahh Jinja? Ceritanya gimana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merebut Novel yang Sungmin baca._

"_Ceritanya Jung Yunho namja yang akan melindungi Namja yang ia cintai. Menjaganya selamanya. Huwaaa pokoknya daebak" Kyuhyun langsung mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin._

"_Aku juga akan berjanji mencintaimu dan menjagamu hyung. Sampai kita bertemu di surga nanti"_

_BLUSH_

_Wajah Sungmin kini lebih merona dari sebelumnya. Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyunnya._

"_Aishhh Kyunnie" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat errr sikap manja dari hyung tercintanya ini._

_Flashback Off_

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang empukku. Kuedarkan pandangan ku ke foto dimana Aku dan Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Ku ambil foto yang terletak disampingku. Ku usap pelan wajah Sungmin yang berada difoto tersebut. Foto itu diambil waktu Sungmin hyung berulang tahun.

"_Dasin na gatheun saram saranghaji malgo ( Jangan mencintai pria sepertiku lagi )" _ Ujarku pelan sambil mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

Tes

Tes

Ku usap air mata ini dengan telapak tanganku. Dan pergi kea lam mimpi sambil memeluk foto Sungmin hyung.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyapa jendela kamarku. Kubuka kedua mataku. aku bangun dan turun dari ranjang kamarku. Kuambil ponselku.

_Misscall 'Minnie Hyung' 21_

_Message 12_

Kubuka pesan dari Sungmin Hyung.

_From : Minnie Hyung_

_Kyunnie kau membunuhku sedikit demi sedikit_

_From : Minnie Hyung_

_Aku membutuhkanmu_

_From : Minnie Hyung_

_Saranghae_

_From : Minnie Hyung_

_Mianhae_

_From : Minnie Hyung_

_Ahh kau pasti berpikir aku bodoh iyakan? _

_Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu ingat itu!_

DEG

DEG

Tubuhku merosot membaca sms dari Minnie hyung.

Tes

Tes

Air mata ini turun lagi. Kubiarkan air mata ini membasahi pipiku. '_Hyung jangan merindukanku lagi' _

.

.

.

Aku membereskan koper-koper yang akan kubawa. Memakai baju lengan panjang dengan kacamat hitam yang bertengger manis diwajahku. Hahh aku memutuskan untuk memakai kacamata.

"Sudah siap Cho Kyuhyun" Appa memukul pelan kepalaku.

"Ne~ Appa" Ujarku malas. Kulihat eomma sudah tersenyum kemenangan.

Sungmin POV

Aku menaiki buss dengan langkah lemah. Berusaha tersenyum. Tidak tidur seharian sambil menangis membuat energy ku terkuras. Apalagi ditambah jadwal kuliah yang cukup padat.

"Hikss" Aku tidak bisa melewati hari tanpamu.

.

.

.

Sakit. Aku berpura-pura tersenyum. Bisa kah waktu terulang kembali. Tuhan ku mohon cabutlah nyawaku hari ini juga. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.

"Lee Sungmin" Panggil seseorang. Eunhyuk menghampiriku.

"Gwenchana Hyung~?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Aku dan Eunhyuk berjalan beriringan kearah Perpustakaan.

BRUK

"Astaga Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun POV

Aku sudah berada diatas pesawat. Memakai earphone dan memutar lagu Super Junior K.R.Y Lets Not. Air mataku jatuh saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun *Eh?

"_Jebal haengbokhagireu ( Tolong kuharap kau bahagia )" _Lirihkku.

"Du beon dasineun majuchiji malja (_Mari kita tak bertemu lagi )"_

END

Fiuhh~ Akhirnya kelar juga FF ini d(^_^)b

Gara-gara GALAU gak nonton Super Junior akhirnya FF ini terbentuk .

Hehehe

Ripiewnya Pleaseee *Puppy eyes bareng Sungmin

Sequel?

Liat nanti xD


End file.
